


If I Drown Tonight

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halo Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: April 22, 2010</p><p>Lucifer perfects his angelic stalking abilities and Sam discovers the King of Hell isn’t as black-and-white as he appears …</p><p>Written for the prompt <i>”Not completely human”</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Drown Tonight

This isn’t the first time the archangel has zapped himself into their motel-room-of-the-week. And something’s prodding the back of Sam’s mind, telling him it’s definitely not going to be the last.

It started out innocently enough. Suspiciously helpful items showing up at the most opportune moments as the clock kept ticking towards Judgment Day, the various creatures they tracked down turning up dead upon discovery, just minor things like that.

Then, Sam started catching glimpses of a familiar face in a diner, a gas station, a motel lobby. 

And every time he’d double back to make sure he wasn’t losing it completely, the figure had gone.

He finally decided to pull the plug after their hunt for a number of demons ended in the discovery of the entire mob having already been gruesomely decimated.

So, much to his brother’s chagrin, he laid the materials out and summoned the Devil.

Lucifer had appeared with scarcely more than a distant rumble of thunder, his mere presence weighing the room down with a heavy metallic taste and the smell of ozone.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam had asked, finally managing to break the stunned silence in the suddenly vastly over-crowded motel room.

The archangel had looked at him almost as a teacher would regard a perplexed student. “Because you intrigue me.”

And with that, he had disappeared, leaving the trio of humans and angel completely baffled and without answers.

Now, two weeks and several successful anti-Apocalypse mission later, things are almost seeming a little more normal.

As normal as you get when you have the Devil visiting your hotel room when the occasion suits him.

This time, Sam’s walking back in with his laptop from the continental buffet lunch thing the motel had offered. Dean and Cas are out on a food run, because Dean decided to cap off their minor victory by taking the angel out for a celebratory tour of the best diners in the area.

And just as he’s imagining sprawling out on his bed for a well-deserved nap, he discovers there is someone else already on it. 

The archangel is already comfortably arranged on it, long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, and reading freakin’ Machiavelli’s _The Art of War_.

“Didn’t exactly peg you for a literary fan.” Sam mumbles, dropping his laptop in its case and slouching on the edge of the single bed, an exemplary bitchface indicating his disproval of the current turn of events.

Lucifer arches an eyebrow at him over the top of his book, then sets it down and moves into a sitting position, eyeing the human curiously. “I enjoy many different genres. Books are a rare human luxury I wasn’t afforded in Hell.”

Sam huffs out a breath at that, unsure exactly how to respond. He doesn’t want to go stepping on angelic toes or anything, so he stays quiet, pensive.

“You’re thinking loud enough to broadcast to almost every angel in the near vicinity,” the archangel chuckles. “Feel free to question me if you wish, Sam.”

The hunter snaps his head up, opening his mouth to bite out some witty retort. But as he watches Lucifer, all the snide comments fall short and he clamps his lips shut. 

It’s bizarre and shouldn’t make any sense at all. But all of a sudden, he’s seeing the archangel for what he is … exactly that. Angelic, powerful, and unfathomable. There’s no trace of Devil, or Satan, or even demon. Because Lucifer isn’t truly any of those things. He had borne the human-christened names for millennia, but they never denoted what truly lies beneath the human shell.

“You’re an angel, aren’t you?” Sam blurts out suddenly, almost surprising himself.

Lucifer’s eyebrows climb steadily towards his hairline and he blinks, those alien blue eyes almost looking startled.

“Yes …” he responds slowly, almost uncertainly.

The hunter glances away for a moment, gathering his thoughts and trying to understand why everything is suddenly so damn confusing.

He can feel the archangel’s eyes on him, and that alone is almost too much. It’s almost like everything; all the exhaustion and annoyance and generally conflicted feelings towards the weirdly helpful angel, have abruptly jumped all over each other and amassed into this weird jumble of things he can’t even begin to understand.

Finally, Sam gathers enough of his wits to face the archangel again, and he turns to face Lucifer, expression openly curious.

“So … do you guys have the whole halo and wings package to go along with the exploding windows?” he furrows his brow, trying not to be too serious about it. 

“You mean in addition to the superiority complex and penchant for expedited exits?” the archangel’s lips quirk in an almost friendly smile.

Sam exhales a quiet laugh and nods. “Yeah, something like that.” He wants it to sound nonchalant, but this is literally the closest to something he’s thought about and dreamed about his whole life. 

Lucifer inclines his head slightly, an admission. “Yes … though it is an almost impossible task to materialize either in this plane,” he pauses for a moment, then cants his head sideways, expression almost indulgent. “But you deserve something of an exception, I think.”

Before Sam can reply, the archangel closes his eyes, an expression of intense concentration settling over his features.

For a moment, there’s nothing. And Sam isn’t sure what to expect at all.

Then, with a soft exhale of unneeded air, Lucifer’s eyes open and the space just above his head is suddenly alight. 

The hunter almost chokes on a gasp as the light coalesces into a solid shape; a crown unlike anything he’s ever seen.

It’s gold and light and fire all at once, and he’s pretty sure he’s never going to think of halos as small, bland circlets again.

Lucifer watches him closely, and the intensity of his gaze is almost tangible. 

Before he’s even aware of it, Sam is reaching out and he only stops himself as he realizes he’s leaning forward.

Their gazes lock for a moment, and with a quiet hum, the archangel gives a scarcely perceptible nod.

Thrilled beyond words, Sam reaches the rest of the way, pressing his hand against the utter strangeness of the halo. It’s warm, very warm, and almost feels as though it’s a part of Lucifer himself. And that would actually make some amount of sense. Because it’s not overly impressive or ornate, but a word that would describe it would be _otherworldly_.

It’s not even a truly solid shape. Though it is very clearly a sign of nobility. The facets keep shifting beneath his fingers, almost as though sliding in and out of reality. 

Now both of his hands are on either side of the archangel’s crown and a low sound tears itself from Lucifer’s throat.

Sam flicks his gaze down, taking in the utterly blissful expression gracing the archangel’s features. And he realizes … this isn’t curiosity. This is intimacy.

He asked, and Lucifer had granted his request. Not because he was forced to, not because he was attempting to sway the hunter, simply because he wanted to.

And as a sudden thrill races down his spine, Sam realizes he’s strangely alright with that.

He cups his hands decisively against the shifting golden shape, drawing another almost breathless sound from the archangel’s lips. As he does it again, Sam finds his entire body thrumming, some unfathomable energy suddenly coursing through every vein.

With a quiet noise of approval, he pulls upward, bringing Lucifer’s face level with his and barely giving the archangel time to open those completely alien blue eyes before sealing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

For a split second, Lucifer is completely still. Then, the tables have turned and he’s suddenly everywhere; pressing Sam down into the mattress with his body as he possessively claims the hunter’s mouth.

Sam clutches the angel’s halo, the instinctive reaction drawing a groan out of both of them. And yeah, it’s pretty clear they aren’t going to get very far with clothes. But right now, that’s the least of his worries.

He arches his back and presses hungrily into the kiss, tongues and teeth clashing in a battle for dominance. 

Seemingly caught up in the sudden maelstrom, Lucifer bears down on him, tangling their legs together and somehow managing to fit their hips together to gain a delirious amount of friction.

With a ragged growl, Sam clenches his hands again, entire mind gone hazy and distant.

The moment his fingers tighten around the archangel’s halo, Lucifer’s entire body tenses, and a completely unearthly cry escapes his lips.

Sam’s eyes snap fully open at the sound and as Lucifer bucks his hips a final time, he groans, shuddering through his release.

As they both slowly recover, the haze settling comfortably around them, Sam realizes his hands are buried in Lucifer’s hair.

He blinks.

“What happened?”

The archangel huffs out a soft laugh, then presses a lazy kiss to the human’s throat. “Keeping any part of my true form tangible takes more effort than you can comprehend, Sam. My mind was … otherwise occupied for a few moments.”

Sam blinks again, then flushes lightly as he understands. 

“Oh … ok.” He smiles slightly, pressing a kiss to Lucifer’s jaw. “Do you think …” he trails off.

“That you could see it again sometime? Of course, Sam. All you need to do is ask.” The archangel hums softly, circling his arms around the human’s body as the pleasantly warm cocoon surrounding them lulls them both towards sleep.

“Thank you,” Sam mumbles quietly, one arm thrown over Lucifer’s waist.

“For what?” the archangel’s voice is gently amused.

He pauses for a moment, then gives a soft laugh. “For everything.”


End file.
